powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Causality Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the law of causality. Basic principle behind all Supernatural Abilities. Most rational expression of Omnipotence. Also Called *Causality Control *Causal Redirection Capabilities The user can control causality, redirecting any cause to any effect, undoing anything by reversing the relation cause/effect, "locking" causal relations that keep working no matter what, or separating them entirely, removing all chance for such effects to ever happen. This allows one to achieve virtually anything by redirecting the selected cause to the desired effect. For example, a finger snap which normally causes sound and kinetic force could instead cause a sun explosion or change history. The ability has two categories of applications : active and passive. Active applications consist in manipulating causality "on the fly," adapting it to the momentary needs of every situation. For example, the user could instantly erase anything from existence, by making its existence the cause of its own nonexistence. Another possibility is the instant rewriting of a whole reality, by making Reality X (present) the cause of Reality Y (desired). On the other hand, passive applications consist in creating permanent causal reactions that will work independently from the user (excellent for defensive purpose). A striking example is Absolute Immortality : by making alterations to his/her being the cause of its restoration, the user will automatically, instantly, and indefinitely recover from anything - even if his/her entire existence has been completely wiped-out. At full power, the user is able to rewrite causality as a whole with a mere thought, essentially playing God. Applications (general) *Causality Perception *Causality Reversal *Reflective Immutability *All Almighty Powers *All Enhancements *All Manipulations *All Mental Powers *All Mimicries *All Personal Physical Powers *All Superpowers Applications (examples) Low Level: *Ability Creation *Adaptive Replication *Variable Manipulation Master Level: *Reality Warping *Science Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation Unlimited: *Absolute Existence *Complete Arsenal *Subjective Reality *Virtual Warping Variations *Boundary Manipulation *Logic Manipulation Limitations * Applications may require precise knowledge about the desired effects/alterations. * Users may be limited to certain fields of causality, or the part of reality they reside in. * Some users may be limited to potential effects, while others can create their own. Known Users *Idea of Evil (Berserk) *God Hand (Berserk) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Gallery Deus Ex Machina.jpg|Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary) is a God of Time and Space able to alter the laws of cause and effect. Idea of Evil.jpg|The Idea of Evil (Berserk), born from humans' need for a reason to their suffering, feeding on and nurturing it in a neverending cycle of twisted causality. God Hand.jpg|God Hand, Chosens of the Idea of Evil and archrulers of Apostles. General causal model.png|A causal model. Conceptual Causality.jpg|Conceptual causality is more flexible than other types, due to its multi-interactions and reciprocity. Category:Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Effect Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Tools Category:Reality Manipulation